


We Both Give In

by ColoredGayngels



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Sex, unsurprisingly, becomes a common pastime for Link and Zelda.





	We Both Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Human Shield  
> 063\. Getting Caught  
> Title from Figure This Out by The Wrecks  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Sex, unsurprisingly, becomes a common pastime for Link and Zelda. They try the different things that each knows together, coming up with a combination of things they both like. Hiding it isn’t difficult, either. They know their door is locked with no guard, and Zelda’s perfumes do a wondrous job hiding the smell.

Zelda lets out a sharp little cry as Link sucks at her clit, slipping two fingers inside of her. Fingering Zelda, they’ve learned, is about the same, if not easier, than fingering Link, and his adept fingers find every sensitive spot on the first try. Zelda’s hands are tangled in Link’s loose hair, tugging at the golden strands each time he does something right. Her thighs are nearly choking him, draped over his shoulders as they are.

She comes hard, back arching, and Link sits back on his knees smugly. He nudges her legs off of his shoulders and taps her knee until she opens her eyes. “I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever made you come,” he teases, and she weakly slaps as his hands as he laughs at her. 

Link stands with every intention of going to get cleaned up, but Zelda wraps her legs around his waist and flips them in an impressive move so that he’s in the chair and she’s in his lap. She opens his trousers, frustrated that they didn’t end up in the same heap as her dress and his shirt, but pulls him out nonetheless, stroking him slowly.

“Maybe we can see how long you last then, if you think you can make me come so quickly.” There’s a malicious glint in her eye, and Link moans. He retaliates by sitting up and sucking on one of Zelda’s sensitive nipples, causing her to moan as well. Link swats at her hip until she gets the idea, lifting up on her knees and sinking down onto him.

Zelda rides Link the same way she does most things: with enthusiasm. Whatever precome leaks out of Link mixes with the juices dripping from Zelda’s core as she slides up and down his cock, not stopping even after she makes herself come again. 

Link reaches up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of her head, drawing her in for a kiss that’s more teeth than lips, and Zelda takes the invitation, licking into his mouth and biting down on his lower lip. She speeds her hips into a low grind rather than a bounce when she feels Link giving the abortive little thrusts that mean he’s close.

She rolls down onto him a few more times, the fingers on his other hand finding her clit and rubbing at it as she tenses and releases, the tight spasms enough to cause Link to spill into her. Zelda pulls away from their kiss to rest her forehead against his, her hips still moving slowly as they catch their breath.

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?”

Ganon’s deep voice startles them out of their afterglow and Zelda would nearly have fallen from Link’s lap if not for his hands on her waist.

“Now, don’t stop on my account,” Ganon says with a low chuckle. 

Anger flashes across Zelda’s face as she stands, naked as the day she was born, and approaches Ganon. “What do you want after all this time?” she demands.

Ganon gives her a once over. “A passing servant heard what she described to be pained noises coming from the room. I came to inspect.” His eyes flicker to Link, then back to Zelda. “Clearly she was incorrect.”

Zelda makes a dismissive sound and turns to collect her clothes. Link has already done up his trousers, but hasn’t made any move to leave the armchair. When Zelda bends to pick up her dress, Ganon speaks again.

“What is that?” he demands of her. 

“What is what?” she challenges, knowing exactly what he means as she feels Link’s spend dripping down her legs. She abandons her dress in favor of turning back toward Ganon.

A fire lights in his eyes and he targets it at Link. “You foolish little Hylian, do you know what this means, I ought to snap your neck right now-” 

He’s stopped in his tracks by Zelda grabbing his arm, digging in her heels to stop him hurting Link. When Ganon stops moving, she puts herself in his way, blocking Link with her naked body. “It isn’t his fault, I started it!”

Ganon turns his glare to her. “How long ago?”

Zelda’s face burns a brighter red than Ganon’s hair as she hangs her head. “About two months.”

She can feel his anger burning once again. Ganon rips a sheet from Zelda’s bed, tossing it over her shoulders before tossing her over his shoulder. He barks an order for someone to send Link back to his room before heading down the corridor. 

Zelda pounds on his back, her tiny fists making little impact. “Let me go, you brute! We haven’t done anything wrong!”

He brings her to the physician she’s rarely seen, setting her down on the table. The physician rushes to attention. 

“Ensure she isn’t with child.”

The physician fusses over her, running as many external tests as he can. He apologizes as he reaches to insert two fingers into her to check, but she slaps his hand away. 

“I’m not pregnant,” she informs them firmly. 

“And how would you know?” Ganon’s brow furrows in suspicion.

Zelda blushes again. “I had my monthly cycle last week. I’m not pregnant.”

The fire finally leaves Ganon’s eyes with the confirmation. He looks over to the guards at the door. “Bring the princess back to her room, and have someone clean it of the stench.” He turns to Zelda as the guards salute and set to following his orders. A guard grabs her arm and she clutches the sheet around herself. “The two of you will be punished for this,” Ganon says as Zelda is dragged from the room.

Zelda can’t imagine how.

**Author's Note:**

> Negative comments WILL be deleted.
> 
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
